legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alex (Totally Spies)
Alex is a teenage girl from the Totally Spies universe and a heroine. Alex shows at W.H.O.O.P with the other girls and joins forces with them against Iron Queen. Before hand she went alone and joined forces with Bender and The B Team after observing them take down a robot army at the CIA. Alex tells no one but Edd about The B Team but not even tells him Bender is in on it. She meets the team again and gives their info on Iron Queen and her plan. She helps the whole crew time and time with her ideas and skills. Like her friends she becomes beleaguering when Pericles warns them as she was someone he particularly wished to get his message. Alex then leaves to help Sam, Lara and Fiona save Edd and Clover from Brass as he intends to use them as sacrifices. Afterwards when everyone gets back together she is stilling wondering what Pericles meant. Alex before her mission began like Sam and Clover was mind-probed by Terrance Lewis to act as weapons to destroy Eddy and Bender when Terrance was having trouble. The trigger words were "Would You Kindly?" , when Terrance was figured out he tried but Bender revealed he knew the words himself and ordered them would you kindly turn on your handler who set the words` After Terrance was defeated Alex like her friends had her mind probe removed by Heloise. Then she is arrested and placed in Siberia as Discord exposes the W.H.O.O.P agency to the public. Alex is released by Jack Frost and The Nerd after the mishap is solved and Alex helps the duo erase their and their friends' files at Interpol. Ultimate Story Alex made her first appearance in Ultimate Story the Missing Link. She is a member of GROUP along with her friends Sam and Clover. Allies and Enemies Allies: Sam, Clover, Jerry, Lara Su, Fiona, Lien Da, Wave, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Merlida, Frost, Pinky, Brain, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django of the Dead, Finn, King Julien, Twilight Sparkle, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Mandark, Snake, Professor Pericles, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka, Meta Knight, Sandy, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Phineas, Isabella, Q, Meowth, Jack O' Lanturn, Sally Acorn Enemies: Iron Queen and her Syndicate, General Scales Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters hailing from the Totally Spies Universe Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:Tomboys Category:Teenage Heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Secret Agents Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Katie Griffin Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters in The Great Island War Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters loved by Tokiokid Category:Trios Category:Young Adults Category:Characters loved by Jim to the Ski Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story